I,Sie,Uns
by americanhyeong
Summary: [ShortFic Collection] Hanya sebuah kumpulan cerita antara aku,kamu,dan kita diberbagai kesempatan dan waktu. Entah hanya aku yang merasakannya atau kau juga aku pun tak tahu. Aku hanya mengetahui perasaankusendiri tapi tidak dengan perasaanmu. Aku harap sih kita punya perasaan yang sama juga hehe. /VerKwan/BooNon/SEVENTEEN/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_I,Sie,Uns_

.

Seventeen Couple

With another cast

.

 _ **WARN!BoyxBoy**_

.

* * *

 _SoonHoon_ –

* * *

Pukul 11 siang, berarti saat ini adalah waktu istirahat kedua! Bel sekolah yang paling dicintai oleh para siswa siswi dipelosok dunia ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang mendengar bel dengan tidak tahu malunya langsung merapihkan alat alat tulis yang berserakan dimeja dan menggandeng tas sekolah mereka sambil berjalan kekelas selanjutnya.

 _Loh kok kelasnya pindah?_

Sekolah mereka ini menerapkan sistem _moving class_. Yaitu pertukaran kelas. Setiap 2 jam pelajaran para murid harus langsung bergegas membereskan barang mereka dan berjalan menuju kelas selanjutnya. Kenapa? Karena mereka hanya memiliki waktu 5 menit untuk bertukar tempat dengan kelas lainnya.

Nah, setelah ini kelas Jihoon akan mendapatkan mata pelajaran sains dan mendapatkan jadwal kelas di ruang Fisika lantai 3. Mau tak mau pun Jihoon harus merelakan sedikit dari waktu istirhatnya untuk pepindahan kelas yang melelahkan karena ia harus menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk sampai dilantai 3. Lelah? Itu sih sudah biasa bagi Jihoon. Setiap 2 jam sekali naik turun tangga dari lantai 3 ke lantai satu dari lantai satu ke lantai dua dan begitu pn seterusnya. Mereka semua sudah kebal.

Saat ini Jihoon tengah mendudukan dirinya dikoridor lantai 3 didepan ruang Fisika yang sialnya dikunci oleh guru sainsnya yang blasteran itu. Pria mungil itu meregangkan tubuhnya lucu sambil bersender ditembok koridor yang berwarna cokelat. Setelah merasa ototnya sedikit mengendur, dia bangun dan berlompat lompat girang mengajak ketiga temannya untuk segera pergi kekantin.

"Hey ayolah kita makaaan." Ucapnya bersemangat. Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. Pria imut itu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Jihoon dan dua teman lainnya.

.

* * *

.

Jam jamnya istirahat memang sangat menguras kesabaran. Mereka harus rela berdesak desakan untuk menunggui makanan yang mereka beli matang. Jihoon sih sangat menghindari hal tersebut, jadi dia memilih untuk membeli makanan kecil dan air mineral di koperasi sekolah.

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar untuk memastikan keamanan wilayahnya saat ini. Setelah merasa wilayahnya aman dan sedikit terkendali, Jihoon berjalan kearah lemari pendingin minuman didekat rak rak makanan ringan. Dia berjongkok imut dan mengambil botol air mineral yang berada dibarisan paling belakang. _Katanya sih karena yang paling belakang itu yang paling dingin_. Jihoon sedikit kesulitan ketika mengambil botol mineral tersebut, dia harus sangat berhati hati agar tidak menyenggol botol-botol lainnya. Setelah berhasil dia pun tersenyum kecil dan bergegas menutup pintu lemari pendingin.

Ketika tangan mungilnya ingin menutup pintu lemari pendingin, sebuah tangan besar masuk dari sela sela dan mengejutkan Jihoon. Dia menoleh terkejut kearah sang empunya tangan dan tertegun sejenak sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat ketika mata mereka saling bertatapan. Jihoon baru menutup pintu lemari pendingin ketika tangan itu sudah menghilang dari dalamnya dan menghilang juga dari sisinya. Dengan persaan campur aduk Jihoon berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar air minum yang dibelinya.

"Loh ga jadi beli makanan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Pria bermata bulat yang lucu itu menunjuk tangan Jihoon yang hanya menggenggam sebuah botol minuman. "Gajadi, aku lagi blank." Balas Jihoon. "Kenapa? Kok bisa?"

" _Dia_ ada disebelahku tadi."

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya terkejut, bibirnya membulat lucu, "Wah iya? Ih kamu gabilang! Kenapasih bilangnya telat terus." Jihoon hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Cowoknya kaya gimana sih? Eh dia kakak kelas? Eh adik kelas ya? Aku lupa." Kali ini Dongjin yang bertanya. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia temen seangkatan tau." Balasnya kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

 _Loh itukan..._

Jantung Jihoon berpacu lebih cepat. Wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah samar dan dia pun sibuk dengan kemerah merahan imut disekitar wajahnya. "Jihoon? Hey? Kau sakit?" Dongjin mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jihoon. Jihoon mengerjapkan mata sipitnya sesekali dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju lantai 3 meninggalkan 3 temannya yang berjalan melambat keheranan.

"Kemarin kamu pulang bareng dia.. dia ga kesambet apa apa kan?"

"Untungnya sih engga.. dia sehat."

.

* * *

FIN

* * *

.

author's corner

hehe

haiiiiiii

kaliankalian im comeback with new soonhoon fanfiction hwhwhw

maaf ya pendek ini hanya sekedar shortfic doang sih wkwk niatnya ini mau jadi kumpulan shortfic seventeen gitu. ntar bakal ada otp otp lainnya dan kalian bisa req cuma.. maafkan saya ya hehe saya hanya dapat membuat fanfiksi dengan cast yang _sreg_ dengan saya aja. maafin ya misalnya kalian mau saya buat ff seunghan, saya gabisa huhu karena saya gadapet feelnya sama sekali. saya dapetnya malah JiHan : ((((( myane ya

well, sebenernya ini ff di chap iniberdasarkan pengalaman real saya. dan saya disini sebagai Jihoon yang jatuh cinta pada teman seangkatan. bedanya kalau dikehidupan real, saya hehe istilahnya mah ngeceng adik kelas gitu hwhw. tapi disini saya buatnya seangkatan karena Jihoon Soonyoung itu lebih tua Soonyoung hwhw.

dan di chpater chapter depan bakal ada ff ff lain entah itu berdasarkan imajinasi saya atau pengalaman pribadi saya gitu.

okedeh

reviewwwwwww!

ps: bagian omake adalah 100% hasil pemikiran/khayalan saya. saya tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan makanya saya membuat omake berdasarkan imajinasi saya bukan kenyataan.

* * *

 _OMAKE_

"Soonyoung! Cowok _mu_ lagi jongkok tuh!"

Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya kearah koperasi. Disana dia memang menemukan sosok pria imut yang sedang berjongkok lucu untuk mengambil minuman. Dengan senyuman tipisnya dia berjalan mendekati pria itu dan berpura pura akan mengambil minuman. Dia berdiri sebentar dibelakang pria itu, dan ketika pria imut itu akan berdiri ia segera memasukkan lengannya kedalam lemari pendingin dan mengambil minuman isotonik.

Soonyoung hampir saja terawa kencang ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut pria imut yang tangan kanannya memegang sebotol air mineral dan tangan kirinya memegang gagang pintu. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah saat itu juga. Dan tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu. Dengan jarak sedekat ini dia dapat melihat mata mungil milik pria didepannya ini yang berbinar terkejut. _Imut sekali_ batinnya. Tak mau berlama-lama, dia pun segera berjalan meninggalkan pria itu untuk membayar minuman miliknya dikasir.

Ketika dia mendekati kerumunan teman temannya, Seungcheol menepuk bahunya dan tertawa keras. "Modusmu mantap." Ucapnya lalu berlalu sambil terkekeh kekeh kecil. Soonyoung mendengus, lalu dia pun berjalan mengikuti Seungcheol yang _sialnya_ berada dikelas yang sama dengannya. " _Thanks_ , modusku selalu mantap asal kau mau tahu." dan kali ini Soonyoung lah yang menepuk bahu Seungcheol sambil tertawa.


	2. Chapter 2

_I,Sie,Uns_

.

Seventeen Couple

With another cast

.

 _ **WARN!BoyxBoy**_

.

* * *

 _Verkwan— Kotak Tisu—_

* * *

Seungkwan tersenyum menatap jendela kelasnya yang menampilkan jelas lapangan bola sekolah mereka. Pria cantik itu membiarkan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru kesayangannya itu ditelantarkan begitu saja. Tak peduli dengan teman temannya yang sudah berhasil mengerjakan lebih dari 10 nomor. Persetanan dengan nilai, itu nomor dua! Yang saat ini nomor satu itu yang sedang berlari membawa bola dilapangan sana!

"Boo! Ngeliatinnya jangan kayak gitu banget dong, serem tau."

Bahkan ucapan Minghao pun ia diamkan.

"Ck. Jangan terlalu memperhatikan si Bonon Bonon itu. Kau bisa gila." Seungkwan menoleh, Minghao tersenyum miring samar. "Namanya Vernon, Minghao jelek!" Minghao tertawa kecil, dia menutup buku latihannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Seungkwan yang berada dibelakangnya. "Kenapasih kau tidak mau memanggil dia Hansol? Dibanding Vernon akusih lebih suka Hansol. Mudah, praktis lagi." Si cantik menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, "Hansol itu kuno. Vernon itu keren. Dan dia tidak suka dipanggil Hansol jadi yasudah aku panggil saja dia Vernon."

"Tapikan sahabat sahabatnya memanggil dia Hansol." Minghao berusaha mencari alasan lain.

"Kan aku ini spesial! Makanya aku memanggil dia Vernon."

Minghao terdiam. Alis mata kirinya terangkat sebelah. Pria cantik dihadapannya ini melupakan sesuatu hal rupanya, "Eyy, kau kan bukan pacar resminya. Kenal saja tidak."

HAHA.

SKAKMAT!

 _Aku menang! Yesss. – Minghao_

"Sialan. Bisa tidak sih kau diam dan menyumpal mulut indahmu itu agar tidak terlalu blak blakan?" Disaat Minghao tertawa kerasa _yang sebenarnya dipaksa untuk pelan agar tidak dimarahi ibu guru sih_ , Seungkwan malah memasukkan buku bukunya kedalam tas dan berjalan kemeja guru untuk meminta izin pergi kekamar mandi. Merasa ditinggal, Minghao pun menghentikan tawanya dan kembali duduk diposisi normalnya kembali. _Kembali jaim juga maksudnya._

Seungkwan berjalan menjauhi kelas menuju kamar mandi. Tidak tidak, dia tidak berniat untup buang air besar atau kecil. Dia hanya ingin mencuci tangannya yang ia rasa kering dan mencuci wajahnya juga kalau ingat. Setelah itu dia berniat untuk pergi keruang loker untuk mengambil apa saja yang membuatnya lama masuk kekelas dan membiarkan bel berbunyi terlebih dahulu.

Ketika ia memasuki kamar mandi, kondisi kamar mandi masih sunyi karena murid murid masih mendekam didalam kelas saat ini. Masa bodo dengan kondisi sekitar kamar mandi yang sunyi, dia pun memutuskan untuk mencuci tangannya dan mencuci wajahnya juga. Dia memutar keran air dan mulai mencuci tangannya. Setelah selesai mencuci tangan, Seungkwan membasahi wajahnya dari ujung dahi hingga dagunya. Ia membasahi wajahnya berulang ulang hingga ia merasa ada sebuah suara langkah kaki yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

 _Bodo, paling itu juga Minghao_ batinnya. Seungkwan mematikan keran air tepat ketika suara keran lain yang berada disebelahnya dinyalahkan. Masih dengan mata terpejam, dia menggapai gapai tembok disebelahnya untuk mendapatkan tisu. Karena kondisi kepalanya yang terlalu menunduk, dengan tidak elitnya kepala Seungkwan menabrak tempat tisu yang menempel ditembok sebelahnya.

"Aduh.."

"Eh..? kau tak apa?"

 _Loh suara siapa? Inimah bukan Minghao!_

Masih dalam keadaan terpejam – _karena Seungkwan takut merasakan perih dimatanya jika membuka mata, sebenarnya sih tidak ada perih perihnya sama sekali—_ dia terdiam seperti orang linglung dengan tangan yang memegangi kepala kirinya yang menabrak tempat tisu. "Ku tak apa?" orang itu mengulang pertanyaanya. Seungkwan menyerngitkan dahinya bingung, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Melihat kelakuan linglung Seungkwan, orang itu mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dari tempat tisu dibelakang Seungkwan dan memberikannya kepada Seungkwan yang masih terdiam kebingungan. "Ini tisu. Keringkan dulu matamu dan kau baru bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Seungkwan mengangguk saja dengan pikirannya yang sudah bercabang kemana mana. Dia mengusapkan tisu itu wajahnya secara perlahan hingga kering.

Setelah kering dia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya sambil melihat keseliling. Ketika tersadar, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiir dihadapannya dengan sangat dekat. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan ekspresi wajah kaget yang imut. "Hehe, sudah jelas ya? Aku Hansol panggil saja Vernon atau Hansol juga boleh. Maaf ya aku tak bisa membantu mu lebih, hanya dapat memberikanmu tisu doang." Seungkwan mengangguk kaku mendengar penjelasan orang tersebut.

"Kau... Seungkwan ya? Si pemilik suara emas selain Seokmin dan kekasih kak Chanyeol kan? Uh..siapa ya namanya.. Bae.. Be... Yeon?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Nah itu! Ah sudahlah, haha aku pergi dulu ya. Selamat siang!" orang itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Seungkwan sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi. Sedangkan Seungkwan hanya dapat terdiam membeku ditempat dengan genggamannya pada tisu semakin mengencang.

Wajahnya memanas dan keinginannya untuk berteriak begitu tinggi saat ini. Tangan kanannya yang menganggur terangkat untuk menampar pipinya sendiri beberapa kali. _Yatuhan! Vernon menyapaku! Vernon menyapakuuuu! Ini sebuah keajaiban! Aku bahagia sekali oh tuhan terimakasiiih!_ Batinnya.

.

* * *

FIN

* * *

.

HAIIIII BALIK LAGI HWHWHW BARENG VERKWAN TAPI HEHEH MYANE YAH YANG NUNGGUIN MEANI. :3

meaninya masih otw perjalanan menuju final gapanjang kok ya kayak gini aja kan gapanjang kan wkwkk.

iya sebenernya sih sedih ff ini yang niat review cuma 3 orang doang dari 180orang yang baca. maaf ya buat kalian yang cuma sekedar baca doang dan without review, kami menghargai loh kalian semua para readers yang males komen atau ngetik, tapi kita juga mau dong dihargai. dengan cara apa? ya dengan cara review hehe maaf ya bukan maksa hanya ingin mengeluarkan unek unek saja : )

...

setelah ff ini gatau mungkin meani atau couple lain yangbakal dipost iya bingung wkwkwk ditunggu aja yap

yaudah gitu aja ya. review yaaa tolong banget buat kaliaan

* * *

.

OMAKE

"Senang sekali ya habis ketemu gebetan?"

"Eh ehh Hansol habis nolongin gebetannya di toilet loh!"

Hansol terkekeh kecil dan meninju pelan pundak sahabatnnya. Dengan wajah yang memerah samar, Hansol tersenyum senyum kecil mendengar godaan godaan sahabat dan teman sekelasnya ketika ia kembali dari kamar mandi. Sebenarnya dia kekamar mandi tidak sendirian, berdua dengan Mingming namun Mingming lebih memilih untuk menunggu sendirian diluar ketika melihat ada _kecengan_ Hansol didalam sana.

"Kapan mau ditembak nih?"

Hansol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Soojung yang mengerling geli kearahnya. "Kapan ya, habis ini? Ah sebentar lagi deh." Balasnya. Teman temannya pun tertawa. Sebenarnya sih tidak ada yang lucu, tapi entah kenapa mereka tertawa dengan tidak jelasnya mendengar ucapan garing Hansol. "Ah udah ah, ganti baju yu. Abis olah raga lengket nih!"


	3. Chapter 3

_I,Sie,Uns_

.

Seventeen Couple

With another cast

.

 _ **WARN!BoyxBoy**_

.

* * *

 _Meanie – Try Out.3 –_

* * *

Wonwoo berjalan tergesa memasuki gedung tempatnya bimbel. Ia berjalan sambil sedikit terseok seok karena kakinya tidak sengaja menabrak tiang listrik yang berada didepan gedungg tadi. Wonwoo tersenyum lega ketika melihat wali kelasnya duduk tenang dimeja resepsionis. "Ibuuuu! Aku telat banget ya?" tanya nya. Guru Jung, wali kelas Wonwoo ditempatnya bimbel menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. kau masih bisa konsultasi dengan Pak Kwon. Beliu sedang bersama Soonyoung saat ini. Kau pergilah ke ruang konsul, waktunya masih 30 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk." Wonwoo mengangguk lalu berjalan kelantai 2 dimana ruangan konsul berada.

Wonwoo memasuki ruang konsul dengan ekspresi datarnya. Dia berjalan kearah bilik paling pojok dan menemukan Soonyoung yang terlihat seperti _aku ingin mati saja tolong selamatkan aku dari soal soal fisika sialan ini_. "Hai Soonyoung!" dia tertawa sebentar, "Hai juga Pak Kwon. Hehe maaf ya telat." Pak Kwon menolehkan kepalanya, "Aah.. Wonwoo ya? Mau tanya apa nih? Tentang _try out_ disekolah atau di sini?" tanya nya. Wonwoo mengeluarkan buku materinya dan mengambil secarik kertas soal dari dalam sana. "Anu pak.. aku mau konsul untuk to sekolah tapi.. untuk to disini aja dulu deh." Ucapnya, dia mengambil pensil dari tasnya dan mulai bertanya tanya tentang beberapa soal yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Udah? Oke, sekarang mau tanya apa nih tentang to sekolah."

"Gajadi deh pak, to nya udah lewat. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti tentang apasih ah lupa deh."

"Loh ko bisa lupa?" Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya setelah sekian menit menunduk untuk menghitung, "Wonwoo mah biasa pak. Wajahnya baru 17 tahun tapi otaknya sudah 71 tahun." Ucapnya. Wonwoo melempar kertas coret coretannya kearah Soonyoung, "Diem ya kamu. Dasar sipit."

"Kalian ga inget umur ya, udah gede masih aja berantem." Ucap Pak Kwon sambil terkekeh kecil. "Kita inget umur kok pak." Balas Wonwoo, "Ah sudah sudah.. jadi kapan nih kalian to lagi?"

"Eng... kapan ya... eng... lupa..."

.

* * *

.

Bel masuk sudah dibunyikan. Wonwoo membawa buku bukunya ditangan berjalan menuju ruangan tempatnya _try out_. Entah sengaja atau tidak, dia menaikkan alisnya hingga mata nya yang _maaf_ hanya setengah itu terlihat lebih besar. Menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri lucu ketika sudah mendekati pintu masuk kelas.

 _Tuk_

"Aduh sakit" ringisnya.

Wonwoo mendongkakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang menyentil dahinya keras. "Mingyu. Jangan ganggu deh. Galucu ya." Ucapnya. Mingyu, si pelaku penyentil dahi Wonwoo tertawa geli melihat ekspresi bete yang melekat erat diwajah Wonwoo. "Kamu diruang sini, Wonwoo?" tanya nya disela sela tawa. Wonwoo mengangguk, "Eh gatau deh, kayaknya mah aku disini." Ucapnya lalu membalikkan badan lagi untuk memastikan ruangan tempatnya to hari ini. "Ih gak usah keluar. Iya iya kamu disini ruangannya, udah sana duduk." Wonwoo mengangguk patuh lalu berjalan memasuki kelas dan menempati kursi paling belakang.

Ketika Wonwoo duduk, guru pengawas masuk dan membagikan kertas lembar jawaban. Beliau menyebutkan _notes_ dan macam macam angka lain yang wajib ditulis para siswa untuk kepentingan identitas hasil akhir. Dan sekarang lah saat yang paling ditunggu tunggu. Waktunya mengisi jawaban. Wonwoo mendapatkan kode soal 92. Dia mulai mencorat coret kertas kosong yang diberikan oleh guru pengawas untuk mencari jawaban.

Satu jam berlalu, Wonwoo baru mengerjakan 50 soal dari 100 soal yang ada. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal mununduk terus sejak tadi. "Pssst, Wonie! Wonwoo- _ah_!" Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kekiri. Dia melihat Mingyu yang menolehkan kepalanya kearah dia dengan wajah mengode ngode minta diberikan jawaban. "Paket 92 ya?" tanya Mingyu tanpa suara. Wonwoo mengangguk lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mengisi jawaban kembali. "Wonwoo! Nomor 45 apa?"

Wonwoo membuka lembar soal miiliknya dan mencari jawaban nomor 48 dari kertas jawab miliknya. "pilihannya yang C" ucapnya dengan suara terpelannya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha agar tidak menibulkan suara beratnya ketika berbicara. "Makasih!" Wonwoo mengangguk membalasnya.

Langit diluar sana berubah mendung, samar samar terdengar suara gemercik air yang terbentur dengan atap dan aspal. Suhu udara didalam ruangan semakin menurun. Yang semulanya 18 celcius kini naik menjadi sekitar 7 celcius. _Maklum saja ya siklus suhu di Korea kan memang dingin_ _apalagi dibulan bulan mendekati natal_. Wonwoo melupakan fakta bahwa ia baru saja kehujananan ketika dalam perjalanan ke sini. Celananya sedikit lembab dan baju belakangnya pun juga.

Jujur saja, setiap pagi Wonwoo selalu mengenakan minyak kayu putih agar kehangatan tubuhnya terjaga didalam udara sedingin ini. Namun sepertinya kehangatan itu sudah hilang karena menguap bersama air hujan yang menempel di tubuhnya tadi. Hidung mancung Wonwoo yang tadi biasa biasa saja sekarang berubah menjadi memerah dan dia mulai bersin bersin. Oh aku lupa memberitahu, Wonwoo itu gampang sekali terkena _flu_ apalagi ditengah tengah cuaca seperti ini. Dan sialnya lagi, hari ini Wonwoo lupa membawa mantel hangatnya. _Sial memang hari ini_ batinnya.

 _Puk.._

Sebuah gumpalan kertas melayang menabrak bahu Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang melihat kertas itu jatuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk pun berusaha menggapai kertas itu dan membacanya. Awlanya ia merasa kertas itu adalah kertas pertanyaan jawaban, tapi ternyata isinya malah seperti ini.

 _Aku tahu kau pasti kedinginan. Lihat lah kedalam laci meja. Ada sesuatu disana!_ – _Mingyu_

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah Mingyu didepan sana yang sok sokan fokus dengan kertas to nya. Dia tidak mengerti motif dibalik ini semua apa, atau bahkan Mingyu habis terkena pukulan apa sampai membuatnya mabuk seperti itu. Tak mau capek capek berpikir, Wonwoo pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang berada didalam laci.

Didalam sana ada sebuah mantel hitam pekat entah miik siapa atau itu justru malah milik Mingyu? Wonwoo tak tahu. Dia mengambil jaket itu dan merentangkannya. Melupakan guru pengawasnya yang masih sibuk dengan novel yangbaru saja guru itu beli. Dia bersiul sedikit untuk memanggil Mingyu yang tetap setia diposisi _sok_ bisa mengerjakan soalnya. "Ini punya mu" Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk lalu memberikan isyarat pada Wonwoo agar memakai mantel yang dipinjamkannya."

"Terimakasih ya Mingyu."

"Sama sama... _sayang_ " balas Mingyu lirih.

.

* * *

FIN

* * *

.

* * *

OMAKE

" _Hyung_!"

"Loh Mingyu? Ada apa?" Soonyoung memutar kursi biru yang didudukinya kearah Mingyu. Menatap wajah tampan adik kelasnya tersebut yang terlihat gelisah tak nyaman. "Wonwoo.. mana ya? Kok ga bareng sih?" tanya Mingyu.

Soonyoung menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebentar, "Wonwoo masih makan makan dengan temannya yang hari ini ulang tahun. Sebenarnya sih aku juga, tapi pulang duluan hehe. Tunggu aja, sebentar lagi juga nyampe sini. Barusan sih dia bilang di grup kalo lagi dijalan. Hujan katanya."

"Dia kehujanan?"

"Mungkin aja. Dia bilang, orang yang nganterin dia pake jas hujannya yang tipe kelelawar untuk satu orang. Dan dia hanya kebagian untuk menutupi kepala dan bajunya saja, jadi ya.. tas dan celananya sedikit lembab. Oh iya, omong-omong ada hubungan apasih kalian kok kamu tanya tanya tentang Wonwoo gitu."

Mingyu gelagapan. Wajanya sebisa mungkin ia tahan agar tidak melenceng menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang mencurigakan dan sebisa mungkin dia menahan semburat merah yang hampir saja menampakkan dirinya dengan tidak tahu malu diwajah Mingyu. Dia mengusap usap tengkuknya pelan dengan mata yang menelusuri sisi sisi ruangan konsul untuk mencari – cari inspirasi. "Eng... anu—"

"EYYY Kau suka sama dia ya?" goda Soonyoung. Pria yang lebih tua sedikit dan lebih mungil sedikit dari Mingyu itu menaik turunkann alisnya jahil. "Ayo mengaku Mingyu. Ayo mengaku."

"Ah sudahlah _hyung_. Kau ini bukannya... bukannya... ah tak tau lah. Aku kebawah dulu _hyung_ , daah!" Mingyu keluar dari ruangan konsul dengan wajahnya yang sedikit kusut. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak merengutkan wajahnya agar terlihat seperti tidak ada apa apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya dapat tertawa keras didalam ruangan hingga lututnya terpentok ujung meja, "Aduh.. yatuhan, sepuas itu aku menertawakannya. Lucu sekali sih. Lain kali aku akan mendekatkan mereka ah, aduh yatuhan nyeri sekali lututku _ah_.."

* * *

HAI KALIANNNNNNNNNNN SAYA BALIK LAGI WITH NEW CHAPTER YANG CAST NYA KALI INI MEANIE CIEEEE.

MEANIE SHIPPER MANA SUARAMYAAAA? WOOOOOOWOWOWOWOWOWO

heheheh. sebelomnya mau minta maaf lagi ya bagi yang minta ff seunghan saya tak bisa buat :( myane maafkan sayah :(

yang kedua mau bilang makasih buat kalian kalian yang mau dengan ikhlas nge review ff ini.

omong omong kemaren ngedate sm mingyu di v app gimana tuhhh rasanya jadi younghee nya mingyu setengah jam? trs juga kemaren pas svt in the midnight of hk? seru gak wkwkwkwk ADA MOMENT MEANIENYA JUGA HULAHULAHULAHULA. SAYA MABOK MEANIE

BYTHEWAYYYY UDAH PADA VOTE SVT DI MAMA BELOMMM JAN LUPA SEND BUNGA MAWARNYA JUGA YAA. OIYA JAN LUPA VOTE SVT DI SEOUL MUSIC AWARD. LETS MAKE OUR SVT PROUD! But if they dont become a winner. its okay. we still love them, right? svt udah berusaha keras dengan usaha mereka sendiri buat nyenengin kita kita. so tetep dukung mereka gimanapun hasil pemenangnya ya. jangan coba coba buat fanwar with another fandom! jadilah fans yan baik : )

ko malah jadi ceramah. wkwkwkwk. yaudah dehm gitu aja. JAN LUPA REVIEWWW

RNR!


	4. Chapter 4

_I,Sie,Uns_

.

Seventeen Couple

With another cast

.

 _ **WARN!BoyxBoy**_

.

* * *

 _Insidious 2 – Jihan Seunghan_

* * *

Hari ini hari sabtu. Dimana waktunya bagi para pelajar dan pekerja menghabiskan waktu mereka dirumah dengan bersantai, namun hal itu tidak berguna bagi Junghan. Dihari sabtu yang cerah ini Junghan tetap harus bangun pagi, bahkan hari minggu pun juga. 2 bulan yang lalu kehidupan tenangnya selalu nyaman dengan tidak adanya acara bangun pagi di hari hari libur. Dan semenjak 1 bulan sebelum pergelaran sekolahnya dimulai hidupnya mulai tidak tenang. Selalu bangun pagi dan tidur tengah malam. Bahkan Junghan pernah tidur ketika matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya hanya untuk mengerjakkan proyek pergelarannya.

Junghan bukan sekertaris, bukan juga bendahara, bukan juga wakil ketua apalagi ketua pelaksana. Dia juga bukan seksi dekorasi, seksi logistik atau seksi seksi lainnya. Tapi tenang saja, tubuh Junghan seksi kok. _Hehe becanda._

Junghan menghabiskan sarapan nya dengan cepat. Setelah habis, dia langsung menyambar handuk birunya dan berlari kekamar mandi. Tak perlu waktu lama, dia pun selesai dan segera memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan dikamarnya tadi. Sekarang sudah jam 9 kurang lima belas menit. Junghan dan teman teman sekelasnya janjian jam 9 pas. Dan sekarang dia baru saja memakai baju. Pakaian yang dipakainya cukup simpel. Hanya celana jeans hitam panjang dan kemeja loreng hitam merah. Junghan mencabut ponselnya yang sedang di _charge_ dimeja belajarnya. Lalu mengambil tas abu abunya dan berpamitan kepada ibunya.

"Ibu aku pergi dulu yaaa." Ucapnya. Wanita cantik itu mengangguk, "Hati hati ya. Kalau mau pulang telepon saja ayahmu oke?"

Junghan berjalan menuju pekarangan rumahnya, disana ada ayahnya yang sudah menunggunya didalam mobil untuk mengantarkannya kerumah temannya. Hari ini Junghan dan teman sekelasnya akan berlatih untuk pargelaran yang 4 hari lagi akan dilaksanakan. Kelas Junghan yang mendapatkan jadwal tampil hari selasa nanti pada jam pertama itu berniat untuk berlatih lagi agar hari selasa nanti mereka tampil perfek diatas panggung.

"Ayah, antarkan aku sampai depan rumahnya Jihoon aja deh." Katanya.

"Loh, Wonwoo kemana?"

"Gak tahu, aku gak lihat dia. Kayaknya hp dia mati, aku hubungin gabisa. Rumahnya deket kok. Tinggal lurus doang." Junghan menggerakkan tangannya seperti menunjukkan arah jalan yang akan dilalui mereka menuju kediaman Jihoon.

"Yaudah, kasih tahu jalannya ya." "Iya ayah."

.

* * *

.

"IH JADI WONWOO GAADA?! KALIAN SERIUS INI GABOHONG KAN?!"

Baru saja Junghan sampai di rumah Jihoon, dia sudah dikejutkan dengan berita Wonwoo yang tidak ada disana dan sedang menjemputnya didepan tadi. Junghan panik. Dia berjalan kesana kemari membuat risih teman temannya yang sedang asik menonton film horror insidious 2. "ADUH YANG BAIK HATI ANTERIN AKU DONG! KASIHAN WONWOO!"

"Sama Mingyu aja, kan Mingyu pacar Wonwoo. Ntar Wonwoo di bonceng Mingyu, kamu bawa motornya Wonwoo."

"Enak aja aku gabisa bawa motor tahu!" Junghan melempar tasnya kearah Jisoo yang berbicara tanpa berpikir.

"Ya salah sendiri kamu sih ninggalin Wonwoo. Udah sana susul sendirian." Junghan cemberut kearah Jisoo yang terlihat masa bodo dengannya. Sahabatnya ini sok sekali sih. _Belagu_. "Seungcheol.." ucapnya.

Seungcheol menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa sayang?" mata Junghan yang sebelumnya meredup karena ucapan Jisoo sedikit berbinar mendengar suara Seungcheol. "Antarkan aku ketempat Wonwoo ya?" Seungcheol terlihat menimang nimang permintaan kekasihnya. "Maaf ya, aku sedang bertarung _COC_ nih. Hehe. Maaf ya."

 _Sialan semua sialan!_

Junghan menekuk wajahnya dalam dalam. Bahkan kekasihnya pun enggan membantunya menjemput Wonwoo. Namun tiba tiba saja suara motor terdengar dari arah bawah. Junghan berlari kearah Balkon dan menemukan Wonwoo yang sedang memarkirkan motor milik Jihoon dengan wajah khas datarnya. "Wonwoo! Maafkan aku aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu huhuu" teriaknya dari atas.

"Junghan! Ih berisik!"

"Oke, maaf."

.

"Apasih itu film apaan?" tanya Junghan. Dia mendudukan dirinya persis didepan tv dengan wajah tak mengertinya. "Insidious, horror. Kau pasti takut kan?"

Junghan terdiam. Sialan benar teman temannya malah menonton film horror disiang bolong begini. Apalagi dengan posisi duduk Junghan yang persis didepan tv. "Ah Jihoon, aku pinjam kamarmu dong mau main sama kursinya ya!" Jihoon mengangguk, ketika Junghan mulai berdiri tangannya ditarik oleh Jun yang duduk disebelahnya tadi. "Jangan kemana mana, ya." Junghan menunjukkan wajah melasnya. Dia melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah dan memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya dibanding menonton film.

Junghan tengah membaca sebuah artikel diponselnya, dan tiba tiba saja suara mengagetkan keras dari arah tv mengagetkannya dan tidak sengaja dia melempar ponselnya kelantai. "Kalian yang baik hatinya huhu ayolah aku tidak ingin merusak ponselku hanya dengan sebuah film murahan seperti ini. Yayaya biarkan aku bebas huhuhu." Bukannya mengiyakan permintaan Junghan, teman temannya malah tertawa geli melihat wajah melas Junghan yang ditunjukkan. "Jahat."

Pasrah dengan semua kelakuan teman temannya yang memang seja menyikasanya itu, Junghan lebih memilih untuk memainkan sebuah game di ponselnya. Namun hasilnya tetap saja sama, membosankan. Dengan terpaksa pun Junghan ikut menonton film yang ditonton oleh teman temannya itu. Meski sesekali harus menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan namun Junghan tetap bisa menikmati film itu walau hanya sedikit.

"BAAAA!"

"HUAAAA! YATUHAAN TOLONG AKU!"

Junghan menjerit kaget. Dia memeluk Wonwoo yang duduk didepannya saat ini. Dia memejamkan matanya erat dan mengeluarkan suara seperti orang yang menangis tersedu sedu. "Junghan- _a_ buka matamu. Itu hanya Seokmin dengan segala kejahilan sialannya." Masa bodo itu mau siapa, Junghan tetap enggan membuka matanya. Bahkan matanya saat ini saja sudah mulai basah dengan air matanya yang sialnya keluar itu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH JUNGHAN NANGIS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Junghan membuka sebelah matanya sedikit. Dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya namun berjalan menjauhinya lagi. Dan ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuka kedua matanya ia melihat Seokmin yang tertawa keras hingga pusing dan menangis tergeletak dilantai tak jauh darinya dan masih dalam keadaan setengah tertawa. Junghan mendengus keras masih dalam keadaan terisaknya. "Sialan Seokmin sialan!" ucapnya.

"Kasihan kamu, masa nangis gara gara Seokmin sih. Kalo aku jadi kamu, udah aku potong deh itunya biar ga jahil lagi. Nih minum." Ucap Jihoon sambil memberikan segelas air putih padanya. Dia mengusap air matanya dan meminum segelas air yang diberikan Jihoon padanya. "Udah ya, oke? Tenang oke tenang?" Junghan mengangguk dan menarik napasnya dalam.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan menemukan Jisoo, Soonyoung, Seungkwan dan Minghao yang berjalan kearahnya. "Ih mata kamu merah. Sakit mata ya?" tanya Seungkwan. Wonwoo menyentil dahi Seungkwan, "Dia abis nangis tau."

"Hah nangis? Yoon Junghan bisa nangis? Gak yakin ah." Junghan mencubit lengan Jisoo yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Sialan kau Hong Jisoo!" "Tuhkan Cuma bisa marah doang dia mah." Dan kali ini Junghan lebih memilih untuk menyumpal mulut Jisoo dengan roti cokelat yang dibawanya.

"Makasih ya Junghan rotinya enak banget. Mau dong disumpal pake roti lagi."

"Berisik Jisoo!"

Junghan memutar bola matanya malas. Tak biasanya Jisoo jadi secerewet ini padanya. Jisoo yang biasanya ia temui itu pendiam. Tidak pendiam juga sih, ya pokoknya tidak banyak omong deh. Jarang sekali Junghan menemukan Jisoo yang secerewet dan sejahil ini padanya.

"Ya! Hong Jisoo! Kau ini perkusi! Jangan lihatin tv dong, lihatinnya Mingming. Dia kan lagi ngajarin kita."

"Oke"

Junghan tersenyum kepada Seungcheol yang membebaskannya dari serangan aneh Jisoo hari ini. Sedangkan Seungcheol hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya membalas senyuman Junghan padanya.

.

* * *

.

Film sudah mulai menuju bagian akhir. Semua anak anak kelas Junghan berkumpul untuk menyaksikan bagian akhir dari filmnya. Junghan masih setia duduk ditempatnya yang tadi dengan Jisoo disebelahnya Wonwoo didepannya dan Seungkwan,Seokmin, Minghao yang mengelilingi mereka. Junghan menatap tv dengan tangan yang masih setia menutupi wajahnya. Sesekali ia memukul wajahnya dengan tidak sengaja karena ketakutannya padasuara suara mengagetkan yang terlalu keras.

"Aduh Junghan, jangan pegang lutut aku!"

"Eh maaf. Aku kan gak tahu ehehe." Junghan menampilkan cengiran tak berdosanya pada Minghao. "Emang kenapa sih kok gamau dipegang?" tanya Wonwoo. Minghao menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, "Ga tahu. pokoknya aku ngerasa aneh aja sama orang yang megangin lutut aku. Geli tahu rasanya gaenak." Ucapnya.

Junghan tertawa, dia mengabaikan suruhan temannya untuk diam dan tidak tertawa agar tidak mengganggu mereka. "Ah kamu mending kayak gitu, parahan aku tau demen sama siku orang lain nih contohnya sikunya Junghan. Enak tau asli." Junghan semakin tertawa mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Benar sekali jika Wonwoo suka dan hobi memegangi siku orang lain. Bahkan jika Junghan dan Wonwoo sedang duduk bersama Wonwoo tak henti hentinya memegangi siku Junghan.

Dan tiba tiba saja Junghan merasa ada yang menggelitiki lututnya yang terterkuk. "Eh? Ngapain kamu Jisoo?" tanya nya pada Jisoo. "Ngetes aja, geli gak sih kamu?" Junghan menggeleng, "Lagian kalo disitumah gabakal geli. Gakerasa apa apa tahu." balas Junghan.

BRAKK

"UWAAA"

Junghan spontan menutup wajahnya dan menegang. Dikeadaannya dia yang semula santai lalu tiba tiba saja mendengar suara pintu tertutup keras Junghan merasa seperti akan mati sebentar lagi. Dia seperti sedang menaiki _rollercoster_ yang semula santai lalu tiba tiba saja kecepatannya bertambah. Dan sialnya Junghan kembali menangis untuk kedua kalinya.

Junghan membuka matanya dan memperhatikan film yang ada dihadapannya dari celah celah jarinya yang terbuka. Dia sedikit terisak namun tetap memperhatikan film didepannya seperti orang beloon.

"Lihat deh Junghan nutupin mukanya gitu tapi masih aja nonton sok berani." Seokmin tertawa dan menoel pelan lengan Junghan. Jisoo yang berada disebelah Junghan sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Junghan hingga lutut keduanya bersentuhan. "Kan udah dibilangin, jangan nonton kalo ketakutan." Ucapnaya.

"Gak ada yang ngomong tahu! dasar cantik!"

"Eyy kamu ini. Mau aku kagetin terus ya biar nangis lagi." Jisoo menekan nekan pundak Junghan sambil terkekeh. Sedangkan Junghan hanya terdiam saja sibuk dengan pikiran dikepala cantiknya.

.

Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, Junghan mengerang sebal kepada Jisoo yang membuatnya kaget dan menangis sekaligus pada saat filmnya klimaks. Junghan yang banjir air mata itu mencubit paha Jisoo dan mengusap air matanya lucu. Ia menutup kedua matanya lagi dan berakting marah pada Jisoo dengan sok asik menonton film.

Dicelah celah jarinya, Junghan masih dapat melihat bagian bagian dari film, namun tiba tiba saja semuanya gelap dan ternyata pelaku penggelapan penglihatan Junghan adalah Jisoo sendiri. Pemuda itu sengaja menambahkan tangannya diatas tangan Junghan untuk menutupi penglihatan Junghan. "JISOOOOOO!"

"AW AH iya iyaa! Aku minta maaf deh iya iya jangan nangis AWW aduh iya iya oke stop Junghan stoooop!"

.

* * *

FIN

* * *

.

EPILOG

* * *

"Seungcheol! Kekasihmu mana?"

Seuncheol mengangkat bahunya acuh. Jisoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Kalian berdua bertengkar?" tanya nya. Sedikit ia rasakan rasa bahagia di hatinya yang paling dalam. _Jika mereka bertengkar aku punya kesempatan dong_ batinnya. "Tidak kok" Balas Seungcheol mencoba meyakinkan. "Yaudah, hari ini aku pinjam kekasih cantikmu dulu ya!"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Intinya kekasihku itu bukan barang milik kamu!"

"Siap kapten!"

Jisoo memainkan ponselnya bosan. Dia menunggu kedatangan Junghan, si kekasih Seungcheol datang. Tapi lama sekali. Ketika teman temannya memutuskan untuk menonton film pun Jisoo hanya diam saja mengiyakan ucapan temannya. Namun ketika Jisoo tahu film apa yang akan mereka tonton, Jisoo mulai memikirkan nasib Junghan yang anti sekali dengan film horror.

Bahkan ketika Junghan datang dan sempat bertengkar dengannya pun dia masih saja memikirkan nasib Junghan yang ketakutan pada hantu. Makanya ketika mendengar suara tawa Seokmin yang disusul dengan sebuah kalimat berisi 'JUNGHAN NANGIS' Jisoo langsung berjalan mendekati Junghan yang memeluk Wonwoo dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Tak lama, Jisoo pun memutuskan untuk menjauhi Junghan yang menangis dipelukan Wonwoo dan berakting seolah olah dia tak khawatir dengan kondisi Junghan yang menangis ketakutan.

* * *

Author note:

HAIIIIII HWHWHWH SAYAH KAMBEK MEMBAWA FF SEUNGHAN JIHANNNN

BUT sorry ya kebanyakan jihannya karena memang ini temanya jihan. dan seunghan disini say abuat sudah berpacaran biar kalian seunghan shipper seneng gitu hwhwhwhw.

btw chapter ini kisah nyata banget asli! dan baru aja dialamin tadi. jadi say abaru pulang dari rumah temen dan langsung nulis ff ini.

iya saya punya temen yang demen megangin siku saya karena katanya sih enak banget gitu tajem ((bikos saya kurus)) sama punya juga temen cowok yang kalo lututnya dipegang gasuka. katanya geli aneh dan gaguna gitu wkwkkw. dan jujur aja SAYA JOMBLO KOK JOMBLO ASLII jadi kalo ada yang mikir saya udh taken karen ff ini saya buat junghannya itu taken with seungcheol aka scoups itu salah besar. saya single dan adegan seungcheol jadi kekasih junghan hanya khayalan semata aja gitu ehe.

btw ya, tadi iya saya nangis dirumah temen gara gara nonton insidiyus/? 2. udh tau saya gademen dan anti banget sama film horror mereka malah nonton gituan dan narik saya biar ikutan nonton. sialan kan sialan?

dan untuk bagian si Junghan bilang jisoo cantik itu emang beneran ada. cowok yang jadi jisoo disini yang temen saya tapi di ff ini saya jadiin sahabatnya junghan itu cantik banget asli kayak barbie bukan kennya. UDAH PUTIH BIBIR MERAH TINGGI SEMAMPAI LAGI HUHU PERFEK BANGET DIA. dan akhir akhir ini gatau kenapa saya kepikiran dia mulu sampe kebawa mimpi huhu dan mana tadi dia jail banget sama saya kan nyebelin : (

yaudah segitu dulu aja ya

BYE BYEEEE

REVIEW YAAAA

ps; beberapa adegan hanyalah khayalan semata dan beberapa adegan itu adegan asli yang say alami.


	5. Chapter 5

_I,Sie,Uns_

.

Seventeen Couple

With another cast

.

 _ **WARN!BoyxBoy**_

* * *

 _Foto kelas – VerKwan._

* * *

Seungkwan tertawa keras ketika melihat hasil foti dirinya dan Minghao dikamera milik ibu nya Junhui. Dia menepuk tangannya beberapa kali sambil berjongkok disisi lapangan sekolah. Sedangkan Minghao yang memperhatikannya hanya terdiam menatapnya malu. "Apasih, tidak ada yang lucu tau." Ucap Minghao. Seungkwan jatuh teduduk dengan sendirinya. Pria asal Jeju itu memijit pelan pelipisnya dengan keadaan yang masih tertawa. Dia menarik napasnya panjang sebelum berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya. "Yatuhan, aduh.. Minghao. Ah... sumpah deh, wajahmu _gak banget_."

Seungkwan membekap mulutnya yang akan tertawa kembali. Dia berusaha keras agar tidak tertawa saat ini. Apalagi kondisi wajah Minghao yang sudah mulai kusut tak teratur. "Oh ayolah, Myungho. Minghao... Myungho, biarkan aku tertawa sekali lagi. Aku sudah cukup bete setelah melihat wajah wajah tak berbentuk ku difoto foto kelas." Minghao menggelegkan kepalanya, dia berjalan menjauhi Seungkwan yang memasang wajah konyol yang aneh karena menahan tawa dan wajahnya yang melas sekaligus.

"Seungkwan _ie_ acara pagelaran yang ini kelas apa deh?" Seungkwan menoleh dan menemukan Seokmin berjalan disampingnya. "Apa ya.. kelas IX-G iii 2 bukan?" Seokmin mengangkat bahunya. Pria yang lebih tinggi dari Seungkwan itu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, dia mengambil sebuah topi pantai bekasnya tadi saat menjadi pembawa acara. Seokmin mengenakan topi tersebut dan berjalan dengan pede tak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Tak mau kalah, Seungkwan yang melihat Yoongi mengeluarkan kacamata hitam berbingkai pink itu langsung mendekati Yoongi dan meminjam kaca mata hitam milik Yoongi. "Nah sekarang kan kita sudah pas. Kamu topi aku kacamata. Baju kita juga baju kelas kan. Tinggal jalan sambil dadah dadah aja deh." Seungkwan mulai melancakan aksinya melawak.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju lapangan tempat pagelaran dilaksanakan mereka saling melempar lelucon satu sama lain. Dan dengan tidak tahu malunya mereka berjalan begitu saja melewati orang orang yang menonton acara. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak peduli jika diperhatikan oleh banyak orang.

"IH SEOKMIN ADA HANSOL!" Seungkwan memekik gemas ketika melihat Hansol yang bersama Jisoo berdiri diselasar depan ruangan senibudaya . Seokmin yang melihat Hansol langsung bergegegas mendekati dan berdiri disamping Hansol. "HAHAHA Seokmin jangan mulai deh." Ucap Seungkwan. Sedangkan Seokmin hanya tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi giginya yang putih.

"Seungkwan ih gak malu ya? Itu kacamata di lepas." Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya membalas ucapan Jisoo. Dia menekan lebih dalam kacamata yang digunakannya dan sedikit menyerongkan tubuhnya kearah panggung.

Dari ekor matanya, Seungkwan menangkap gerakan Hansol yang seperti akan melakukan sesuatu. Dan ketika tangan Hansol mengepal dan bergerak untuk meninju bagian matanya, Seungkwan langsung menghindar dan memukul pundak Hansol keras. "Hansol! Kaget nih! Kan bahaya kalo kena mata." Ucapnya. Hansol terkekeh dan menarik kacamata yang dikenakan Seungkwan kemudian memakaikannya lagi dimata Seungkwan, "Ah masa sih. Kamunya aja kali yang kagetan gitu. Aku aja engga" Hansol mencoba untuk meninju matanya sendiri dengan berbagai gerakan bodoh. "Tuhkan aku gak kaget gak apa." Seungkwan menendang tulang kering Hansol "Kan kamu melakukannya sendir. Kalo kamu digituin sama orang lain baru kamu bakal kaget dan akan menjauh."

Bukannya menanggapi ucapan Seungkwan, Hansol malah tersenyum dan menyentil dahi Seungkwan lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Seungkwan yang menatapnya dari belakang. _Ugh sialan Choi Hansol sialann._

.

* * *

EPILOG

* * *

.

Hansol tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi pagi diruang musik tradisional. _Beberapa menit sebelum Hansol tampil dengan team nya untuk memainkan alat alat musik tradisional dia mengalami masalah dengan nametag yang dibuat oleh Seungkwan untuk anak anak kelas. Dia sudah meminta tolong pada Junghan tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, lalu ketika Junghan memanggil Seungkwan yang sedang ribut melatih suaranya untuk nanti mau tak mau pun Seungkwan datang memenuhi panggilan Junghan._

" _Ini nih, nametag nya Hansol aneh. Kayak rusak tapi bukan rusak. Sama kamu aja ya kan aku MC formal." Ucapnnya. Seungkwan pun hanya mengangguk lalu menatap Hansol. "Apanya yang aneh sih gak ada tau." Ucap Seungkwan, "Gak mau nempel tau ih ini jarumnya bengkok. Ganti lah ganti." Seungkwan merengut, "Kok diganti, kan masing masing udah punya jatah."_

" _Ah gak papa kali kalo diganti. Kan yang diganti nametag nya ini gak akan tahu kan? Cuma kita ini." Hansol melepas nametag yang katanya rusak itu dan memberikannya pada Seungkwan, Seungkwan menerimanya dan berjalan mendekati tas untuk mengambil kardus nametag dan mengganti nametag milik Hansol dengan milik Jaebum tanpa sepengahuan Jaebum. "Nih udah." Ucap Seungkwan. "Sekalian pakein dong, tolong?" Seungkwan menghela napasnya, dia merunduk dan dengan canggung menarik baju Hansol dibagian dada kirinya, "Maaf ya aku tarik nih.". "Iya gapapa."_

 _Seungkwan yang fokus memasangkan nametag di dada kiri Hansol tak menyadari jika hidung Hansol yang berada sangat dekat dengan kepalanya ini mencium wangi shampoo yang menempel dirambut Seungkwan. Yatuhan, wangi mint batinnya. Tak hanya mencium wangi rambut Seungkwan, Hansol juga menyempatkan diri untuk menatap wajah Seungkwan yang sangat dekat darinya. Mulai dari dahinya yang sedikit lebih gelap darinya, hidung mungilnya, mata dan bibir. Semua yang ada di wajah Seungkwan ia perhatikan baik baik sampai Seungkwan kembali pada posisi tegaknya lagi dan dengan terpaksa Hansol menghentikan acara meneliti wajah Seungkwan. "Suuuudah. Rapihkan? Gapapa ya miring— eh tunggu tunggu." Seungkwan kembai merunduk dan menarik nametag yang dikenakan Hansol hingga berada diposisi pas ditengah tengah agar tidak terllau terlihat miring. "Oke, trims ya."_

 _Seungkwan mengangguk lalu menepuk pundak Hansol sebelum pria itu berjalan keluar dan menghilang dipintu backstage._ Hansol masih sangat ingat bagaimana perasaan sungkan Seungkwan ketika menarik baju yang dikenakannya untuk memakaikan _nametag_. Hansol juga masih sangat ingat bagaimana wanginya rambut Seungkwan dan bagaimana indahnya wajah Seungkwan ketika ia perhatikan tadi. Ingin sekali Hansol mengulang kejadian itu agar ia dapat merasakan apa yang barusan ia rasakan

FIN!

* * *

HAIIIIIII! SAYA KAMBEK LAGI BERSAMA FF VERKWAN HIHIHIHIH. dan lagi lagi ini terinspirasi dari kisah saya hari ini tepatnya pada tanggal 8 desember ini. sebenernya ini baru pulang dari sekolah masih pake baju kelas yang udah enuh sama bubuk bubuk color powder warna pink ijo gitu. tadi saya emang makein nametag ke cowok _itu_ dan juga dia sempet mau ninju saya juga huhuhu dari kemaren dia kaya berubah gitu biasanya kalo kesaya dan kawan kawan skrg baik bangat kayak malaikat jajadian. nah yang masalah epilog saya buatnya berdasarkan realita. knapa? karennaitu nulisnya berdasarkan apa yang temen saya liat. dan katanya sih wkatu saya lagi masangin nametag dengan kondisi kaki dibalut wedges tinggi kan harus rada jongkok gitu si cowok ini juga ikut ikutan nudnuk jadi posisi kita cukup tenang we itu juga ga semuanya real kok ada rekayasa juga.

YAUDAH SEGITU DULU AJA DEH, REVIEW YA REVIEWWWWW!


End file.
